Abecedario Amoroso
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Letra por letra, te dire cuanto te amo Roy, ¡capitulo 6 F de Felicidad!... Espero que os guste. n-n
1. A : Amor

**Abecedario Amoroso**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_La primera letra del alfabeto es la A.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **RoyxRiza

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 1**

**A**

**Amor:**

¿Que es realmente el amor?.

¿Acaso será aquel sentimiento tan cálido que siento por ese hombre recto?, ¿Por ese coronel que se esmera tanto en ascender a Gran General?, ¿aquel ser que me mostro que aun siendo firme y atemorizante, puede amar?.

Si, eso es, amor es lo que siento por mi Coronel, Roy Mustang, aun que el aun no pueda verme como la mujer que soy, aunque no pueda amarme libremente, mi amor por el es tan grande que lo acompañare hasta que su vida me pertenezca, por que la mía ya le pertenece, lo seguiré hasta que me ame, lo protegeré con mi vida, en el más allá de la eternidad si es necesario.

**Continuara…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo XD

Hola, hola!!!! Espero que les siga gustando este romántico fic jejeje XD, como verán he acoplado la idea que esta en Inuyasha a Fullmetal Alchemist, también una de mis series favoritas y como ya tengo varios capítulos, pues decidí subirlos jejeje, mas en la pareja royxriza, me enterneció esta pareja, sobre todo la entrega de Riza hacia su amado Coronel.

Esperen la siguiente letra que Ténganme paciencia, la escuela me absorbe TTwTT la B de ¿Beso?... Oo!!

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!!!**

Propaganda: lean la Atlántida, Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, Water Kiss, Casa de muñecos, Amor de sangre, abecedario de amor InuxKik, Mi chica de hielo, matta ne!!. n-n. Chuus!!! (Besos!!!).


	2. B : Beso

**Abecedario amoroso**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_Letra por letra, te diré cuanto te amo Roy.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **RoyxRiza

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 2**

**B**

**Beso:**

Un beso ocurre cuándo el amor de dos personas es correspondido y nace del corazón de ambos.

Roy es tímido y llega a ser tan frío que parece un bloque de hielo, pero me encantan sus ojos brillantes cuándo está enojado, es callado y tan pensativo que algunas veces parece inanimado, ahora que se lo que siente por mi aun que no lo demuestre, ¿Cómo es que pienso corresponderle?.

El amor no es mi especialidad, ¿cómo expresar lo que siento de una manera practica?, no es fácil y ahora que estoy cerca de él, tan cerca que puedo oler su fragancia, sentir sus mechones negros en mi frente, creo tener la manera de como hacerlo. Lo observo, el me observa, sus labios se ven de lo más tentadores, rozados y suaves a la vista. Quiero darle una caricia fugaz, algo que sea mejor que mil palabras, algo como... Un Beso.

**Continuara... **

**Notas de la Autora.** **Palabras dulces de un conejo**:

¡¡¡Hola, hola!!! He regresado ajajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1 y este también jejeje XD.

**Reviews: **LadySc -Maaya-, Scarleth Jade, gracias por el apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y escribir. Seguiré el fic tan rápido como pueda.

Matte na!!!

Propaganda: ya la saben lean!!! Besos chuuu!!!


	3. C : Celos

**Abecedario de amor**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_Letra por letra, te diré cuanto te amo Roy.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **RoyxRiza

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 3**

**C**

Celos:

**E**sto es lo que caracteriza a la soldado fría y racional, que aparenta disciplina, mano firme y no tener sentimientos.

No podía ser para más ó para menos, sabe cuidar de su deber, que es el de proteger y estar cerca de su Coronel sin importar que pase con ella, pero si existe algo que la enfurece, es que exista alguien que ose tocar e invadir el corazón de aquel que es lo más preciado para ella, Roy Mustang, es una reacción qué existe cuándo de verdad hay amor. Aunque lo niegue, Roy será por siempre su punto débil.

Roy es algo muy puro e intocable para ella, por tanto, sea quién sea, aun que sea la enfermera, la florista, la panadera, la secretaria, la ama de casa, la carnicera, la lechera, la mucama, la recepcionista, no merece discriminación, no importa que sea la misma Glacya quién se atreva a darle un abrazo por mera amistad, o que esa chica que lo invito al cine alguna vez, que lo abrace, que le de un beso en la mejilla, que lo mire con ojos dulces y amables. Ella siempre estará a su lado, aun así no puede evitar sentir **Celos**.

**Continuara... **

**Notas de la Autora.** **Palabras dulces de un conejo**:

¡¡¡Hola, hola!!! He regresado ajajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2 (pero parece que no por que no hay reviews ToT) y este también jejeje XD.

**Reviews: ¡No hay!, WAAAA!!! Que frustrante!!!. TTwTT **

Esperen el próximo capitulo que es la D de ¿Dolor?…

Matte na!!!

Propaganda: ya la saben lean!!! Besos chuuu!!!


	4. D : Dolor

**Abecedario de amor**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_Letra por letra, te diré cuanto te amo Roy.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **RoyxRiza

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 4**

**D**

**Dolor:**

**E**sto es el resultado matar a gente inocente por cumplir una orden estúpida.

Aunque amar es el más grande sentimiento que ha podido experimentar en su vida que compartido sabe mejor, no es fácil olvidar aquel sentimiento de crueldad que su persona más amada sintió alguna vez, aun que ella sabe que no fue su culpa. El distraído de Roy no se da cuenta de esto al verla.

Con esa cara seria, sin esbozar sonrisa alguna, con sus bellos ojos negros, tristes y fijos en la nada, la mejilla recargada pesadamente en una de sus manos, no deja de ser tan conmovedor y lindo. Winly Rockbell, ¿Ella lo había hecho sufrir por un simple comentario?.

Sin duda, Roy era víctima de los recuerdos tan dolorosos que paso antes en Ishbal, tras matar a varios inocentes, entre ellos a dos grandiosos médicos. El Gran General los había engañado, pero ella sabia que no era su culpa, ya que siempre estaba atormentándose y tratando de olvidar todo. Lo único que podía hacer por el, era protegerlo de esos tormentosos pensamientos, pero tal vez ella mejor que nadie sabía cuál era la mejor medicina contra esos recuerdos. Quizá demostrándole cuanto lo amaba y un beso lo haría olvidar un poco ese **Dolor**.

**Continuara... **

**Notas de la Autora.** **Palabras dulces de un conejo**:

¡¡¡Hola, hola!!! He regresado ajajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 4 y este también jejeje XD. ¡Ahora si hay reviews!.

**Reviews: **Sherrice Adjani gracias por leer y escribir!!!.

Esperen el próximo capitulo que es la E de ¿Enamorada?…

Matte na!!!

Propaganda: ya la saben lean!!! Besos chuuu!!!


	5. E : Enamorada

**Abecedario de amor**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_Letra por letra, te diré cuento te amo Roy.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **RoyxRiza

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 5**

**E**

**Enamorada:**

A veces una persona se siente tan adolorida, luego de creerse siempre tan segura de si misma.

Riza nunca imaginó que tuviera algún día que aprender a pelear en un campo de batalla que no fuera una pradera, alguna ciudad u otra zona, sino dentro de ella misma y menos que fuera a verse tan insegura de querer luchar.

Ni que algún día fuese a sentir todo aquello por ese Coronel, que aunque opuestos, siempre lo amo, lo siguió, lo protegió, que no dudaría en disparar si corría peligro y que ahora lo tenía frente a ella sin poder profesarle amor cómo ella creía. Tal vez ella nunca fuera a ser una gran guerrera en el amor como lo era para protegerlo, pero esas mariposas que volaban por su estomago, ese calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando lo miraba, su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho tras su cercanía, su mirada tierna, aquella delicadeza con la cual la tomaba de la mano. Todo eso al verlo, siempre le daría la seguridad de que estaba **Enamorada **de su Coronel.

**Continuara...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo XD

Hola, ¡hola! Espero que les siga gustando este romántico fic jejeje XD. Esperen la siguiente letra que Ténganme paciencia, la escuela me absorbe TTwTT la F de ¿Felicidad?... Oo!!

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!!!**

Propaganda: lean la Atlántida, Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, Water Kiss, Casa de muñecos, Amor de sangre, abecedario de amor InuxKik, Mi chica de hielo y carta de amor matta ne!!. n-n. Chuus!!! (Besos!!!).


	6. F : Felicidad

**Abecedario de amor**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_Letra por letra, te diré cuanto te amo Roy.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **RoyxRiza

**Category: **Romance.

**Raiting: **none.

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1: **Inspirado el en fanfic abecedario de gundam wing escrito por fobia.

**Capitulo 6**

**F**

**Felicidad.**

**S**egura, casi adivinable, si alguna de las personas del cuartel los viera, incluso los propios hermanos Elric, quedarían de una pieza, hasta las mismas chicas que idolatran a su Coronel, morirían de celos en ese momento.

¿Quién imaginaría que lo suyo consistía en eso?, en tan sólo reflejarse en los ojos del otro, de saber que en ellos no se hallaría nadie de por medio, por lo menos no ahora. El amor podía ser en sus vidas una casualidad, un eterno cosquilleo, una deliciosa ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo, pudo haber sido un cruel destino al final, cuando pensó que una bala había acaba con su único amor. Perteneciendo el uno al otro solo en esta vida y en la otra.

¿Quién lo hubiera tan solo pensado?, que tener las manos entrelazadas fuera a significar tanto para los demás y para ellos mismos, un simple abrazo, dos hermosas palabras pronunciadas con ternura, un trágico pasado lleno de dolor, que es sustituido poco a poco por algo hermoso, un tienen un largo camino por recorrer. Todo tenía un significado y para Riza, Roy siempre significaría su **Felicidad**.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo XD

Hola, hola a todos, he vuelto.

Esperes la siguente letra que sera la G de ¿Gloria?... Oo!!

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

**Matta ne!!!**

Propaganda: lean la Atlántida, Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, Water Kiss, Casa de muñecos, Amor de sangre, abecedario de amor InuxKik, Mi chica de hielo y carta de amor matta ne!!. n-n.

Besos chuuu!!!


End file.
